Kakarot's Reflections
by minato001
Summary: A special Kakarot (Goku) x Bulma oneshot for arashi wolf princess.


**Kakarot's Reflections**

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z

Kakarot looked down at the impossibly small but amazing force of nature in his hands. Nearly a week ago his wife had just given birth to his amazing son that he now held in his hands. His wife was currently in the room right next to the one he was in taking a nap since she was tired.

Putting his thought back on his son made Kakarot remember what happened just a few hours after his family had left the hospital and returned home with their baby boy. All the commotion and noise had settled down so Kakarot and his wife were now just happily holding one another's hands as they watched their son sleep in his crib.

Not a minute later the boy woke up and started crying. The boy's mother immediately picked him up and started rocking him back and forth to calm him but it didn't seem to be working. "Kakarot do you know what is wrong he doesn't seem to be calming down is this some saiyan thing?" she asked worriedly.

Kakarot had worry on his face before a thought came to him. Kakarot gently took his son from the boy's mother and held him up high by his sides. "I know what it is, you want a name don't you little buddy?" Kakarot stated while also seeming to ask the baby. When the baby giggled Kakarot knew he was right.

Kakarot then looked over to his wife. "I know we haven't decided on a name for him yet, but I think I found the perfect one." Kakarot said. His wife looked at him expectantly before he looked back to his son. "You look like a Gohan to me; just like your great grandpa don't you think?" Kakarot asked the baby while looking at his wife.

She let a beautiful heartwarming smile slide onto her face while she hugged Kakarot from behind while looking at her son. "Gohan seems perfect." She said while smiling up at her son.

Kakarot smiled to himself at the memory. That had been one of the greatest days of his life so far. Once more looking to Gohan and seeing he had gone back to sleep Kakarot placed the baby down in his crib and returned to his room that he and his wife shared.

When he opened the door to his room and saw his wife sprawled out on the bed he couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. Quickly taking of his training gear and his clothes until he was left in his boxers Kakarot crawled into his bed and cuddled up to his wife.

Once he did Kakarot's wife immediately snuggled up to Kakarot since he was like a personal heat generator. Kakarot chuckled as he wife subconsciously snuggled up to him, not that he minded it. He smiled when he saw her hair had spilled into her face though.

Kakarot gently slide his hand on her check and pushed her turquoise hair behind her ear so that he could see her face. A smile instantly made its way onto his face as he saw her beautiful face. 'Bulma, how did I ever get so lucky?' Kakarot asked himself before gently placing a kiss on Bulma's forehead.

In her sleep Bulma let a smile onto her face before pulling herself closer to Kakarot. 'Her smile.' Kakarot thought. That is how it had all started, a single simple smile. Kakarot once more allowed himself to drift away to his memories.

Kakarot and his brother Broly had been about to return home from their daily training with food for dinner when a car came flying around the corner they were flying past and almost hit them, not like it would have hurt them though.

When the driver got out of the car Kakarot had felt a connection instantly with the person and introduced her to his brother and then his parents. After that he and his brother had accompanied her on a journey which eventually ended up with him and his brother competing in the world martial arts tournament.

When the tournament had ended with his victory over the runner up Bulma had ran at him to congratulate him with a large smile on her face, and in that one instant Kakarot had known who he wanted to be his life mate.

That had only been cemented when Bulma was almost upon him and she tripped on a rock causing her to tumble on top of Kakarot. While both were surprised by what had happened neither seemed disappointed that it did.

Without another thought from either, both had moved towards the other and their lips met in the couple's first, but nowhere near last kiss. After that more time progressed until the 23rd world martial arts tournament was upon them.

Kakarot having received special training from the guardian of the earth Kami for the past three years hadn't seen Bulma in that time period and was eager to see her. When Kakarot first arrived he saw Bulma trying to grab a small girl's balloon that was just out of her reach.

Kakarot coming up behind her with his much taller body of 6'2 compared to Bulma's 5'6 grabbed the balloon and handed it to the girl while taking back Bulma's umbrella. When Bulma finally turned back around from talking to Oolong and Master Roshi about getting the balloon she was surprised to see a rather tall man standing behind her with her umbrella and the little girl was gone.

She knew who the man was; from deep in her chest she just knew it was him. Before Kakarot or anyone else had been able to say anything, Bulma had tackled Kakarot to the ground as the rain started to let up. Bulma simply held onto Kakarot tightly as if he would disappear if she let go.

"I missed you." She said in a quiet voice that only he could hear. Kakarot smiled a large bright smile as he held Bulma tight by the waist. "I missed you as well." Kakarot said before stealing Bulma's lips into a heated kiss.

After they had reunited with one another and Kakarot said hello to his other friends, the tournament had started. The tournament had been a strange one though. First some girl who Kakarot later recognized as Chichi the Ox kings daughter had tried to get Kakarot to marry her which he thought was weird.

Then after a tough battle with Piccolo Jr. Kakarot had been relaxing in his hotel room thinking about what he would do next. He could always train with his brother and family, but he was thinking more along the lines of him and Bulma.

A few years ago when he and Bulma became a couple and started dating Kakarot always wondered what that meant but still didn't understand so he was thinking on it. He hadn't been allowed much time to think on it though when there was a knock on his door to his hotel room.

When he opened the door it was revealed to be Bulma, just the person he was thinking of. Before he had even had a second to ask her what she was doing here, Bulma had pushed Kakarot into his room closed and then locked the door behind her.

When Kakarot was once more about to ask her what was going on Bulma had lightly grabbed the shirt Kakarot was wearing and guided him to his bed. Once Bulma had managed to push Kakarot down onto the bed, one of Kakarot's best moments happened.

Bulma was lightly kissing Kakarot as her hands roamed over his highly muscled and defined chest. Kakarot having given up on any questions and resistance was calmly going with whatever felt right to him. When Bulma had gently tugged on his Shirt Kakarot understanding lifted his arms and Bulma removed his shirt.

Kakarot following her example tugged on the pajama shirt Bulma was wearing and she instantly lifted her arms while continuing to kiss Kakarot. Once he had succeeded in tossing her shirt to the side Kakarot had received one of the most amazing sites in his life.

Bulma started to blush as Kakarot continued to take in the site of her bare upper body except for the bra that was covering her breasts. Kakarot having finished his observing moved his hands forward and gently grabbed the orbs that had been presented to him.

Bulma moaned in extreme pleasure when she felt Kakarot grab he breasts, his grip was firm but gentle. It felt so good she couldn't even explain it in words. Just when she thought it couldn't get any better though Kakarot proved her wrong.

After fondling her breasts for several moments Kakarot feeling the bra was in his way literally used his strength and ripped the bra in half and threw it to the side before returning his hand to Bulma's bare breast and also moving his mouth towards the other one.

When he gently licked the small nipple atop her breast and Bulma had let out another deep throaty moan Kakarot was glad and placed his mouth on the nipple and lightly sucked and bit the nipple causing Bulma to let out an even deeper and louder moan.

After some time Kakarot then switched to the other nipple as Bulma's hands continued to roam his body. When an extremely excruciatingly pleasurable amount of time had passed and Bulma deemed herself wet enough and ready, Kakarot and Bulma exchanged their virginities as they discovered the wonders of sex long into the night.

After that Kakarot and his family had moved in with Bulma's family and everyone was happy and joyous. More time passed and eventually Kakarot and Bulma had become married to one another, but their greatest challenge so far was about to approach them.

Kakarot had just exited the training area that Bulma had created for his family when he saw her, his beautiful wife of almost two years was walking towards him, but Kakarot noticed that she seemed very nervous and kept whispering things to herself as she got closer and closer to Kakarot.

Feeling nervous that something might be wrong with her Kakarot moved forward and asked Bulma what was wrong. Not thinking Bulma just loudly shouted at Kakarot that she was pregnant, so surprised by the sudden shout and information Kakarot didn't see the look of fear enter Bulma's face as she thought that Kakarot might not be happy.

That ended though the second Kakarot picked her up and twirled her in joy shouting about how he was going to be a father. Bulma was so relieved that she started crying in joy and kissed Kakarot as he set her down and told her he was going to be a father.

After that Kakarot had experienced the terrors and joy of his wife being pregnant. Through the whole nine months of the pregnancy, even in the tough times Kakarot couldn't have been happier that he was going to become a father.

Soon after Kakarot found himself in the hospital with Bulma as she gave birth to their son and Kakarot cut the umbilical cord to his first child. Shortly after that the doctors had cleaned up his son and handed the baby to the newly made mother.

The smile that he saw on his wife's face that day could only be explained as pure joy as she smiled at her son.

Kakarot smiled to himself as he looked down to his sleeping wife and didn't care about anything else at the moment as he felt complete now that he had a family with the one women his heart had always loved above all others.

Kakarot placed one final kiss on his wife's lips as he pulled her close to him and started to drift off to sleep thinking about the joys and adventure full future he and his wife would have as they took on the adventure of raising their child.


End file.
